


Corporal punishment

by GOTPWP



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Belts, Blow Jobs, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Porn, Prison, Prison Sex, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTPWP/pseuds/GOTPWP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Stella will do anything to keep out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corporal punishment

 

"I'm coming!" Stella screamed, as she lifted up her head and opened her eyes to see Piper's head lift up from her pussy, her mouth covered in her come. After catching her breath Stella grabs Piper by the hair and pulls her up to her face and kissed her passionately, biting her lip and tugging it. "Now it's your turn." Stella whispered in her ear. Her breath felt good on Piper's neck, it sent a tingle down her front to her nipples, they became erect. Stella noticed this and started to nibble on her ear, breathing around her ear and on her neck. Piper started to moan softly as every inch of her body began to tingle. Stella slowly moved to her neck and kissed it, this felt so good. Everything about this was hot. Not only was she sexy and sweaty and making her feel the best she's ever felt, but the thrill of getting caught made it ten times hotter. Stella started to bite her neck, and sucking on it, leaving a hickey on her neck. All of a sudden Stella grabbed her wrists and in one smooth motion flipped her over and slammed her into the table, climbing on top of her and violently kissing her and pressing herself into her. Piper felt light-headed as Stella moved her head down to her breasts and started to suckle on her hard nipples. The moaning got louder. And louder. Piper thought she knew how to please a woman, she always neglected this area, boy was she wrong. She was on the brink of orgasm. Stella loved to see the sheer pleasure in her eyes. She saw that she was about to come and stopped. "Why did you stop? I didn't want you to stop!" Piper yelled. Stella stood up, went to the bundle of clothes on the floor, picked up her underwear, balled them up and fisted them into her mouth. "Because I control you. I own you. You do as I say." Piper looked up at her, speechless. She breathed in and tasted Stella's panties. They tasted sweet. "Now turn over and get on your knees" Stella commanded. Piper hesitated. "Didn't you hear me? Turn over." Piper felt stiff and stayed where she was. Stella smirked and walked back cover to the pile of clothes, she rifled through and pulled out her belt. Piper's pupils dilated as she gasped. "Turn. The. Fuck. Over." Stella repeated. She did as she was told. What happened next was a blur. She heard a loud sharp noise and felt a sting on her ass. It felt good, it made her clit tingle with excitement. 

"Inmate!" Bellowed a deep, husky, masculine voice. A guard. The girls looked over in sync. They would surely get shots for this, or even solitary. "You're both in so much trouble." He said sternly. "You both need punishing." He then looked directly at Stella. "You're not doing it hard enough. Up against the wall, inmate!" Stella was confused and didn't move an inch. He marched over and pulled her hair, slamming her naked body against the wall of the block E bathrooms. He undid his belt, gripped it firmly in his strong hands and thrashed her bare behind. Piper watched and felt the same tingle she felt when that happened to her. She knew she didn't want either of them to get into trouble, she knew what she had to do. She picked up Stella's belt, slowly approached them both, and just before he spanked her again she put the belt around his neck and dragged him down to the floor. She tightened the belt around his neck and pinned him down. "We won't tell if you don't." She whispered to him. He gulped, he knew this was a good idea. The second he walked into the room he got hard, at least now he didn't have to have a wank in the utility cupboard. He nodded to Piper, as Stella came over and kissed Piper whilst on top of the guard. Stella then climbed on top of him too and started to undo his shirt and kiss his chest as she went further down his toned torso. Piper dragged Stella away from him and pushed her against the back of the shower block. She turned it on and went straight down to her wet pussy, spread her legs and pushed her further up against the wall. He walked over to them whilst removing his remaining clothes to reveal his huge boner. Stella saw this and wanted this. She shoved Piper to the floor and dropped to her knees in front of him to suck on his huge cock. She took the shaft in both of her wet, soapy hands and pushed her face straight into his cock, pressing it against the back of her throat, it made her gag but she loved it. He loved it. Her gag sent shots down the back of his ass. Piper pulled Stella back into the shower, bringing him with her not letting his throbbing dick leave her mouth. Piper pulled up her hips and started to lick her tight pussy. Slowly moving around her clit and then dipping her tongue in and out of her hole. Stella moaned as she carried on sucking his cock. He decided it was his turn to take control. He pushed her away, Stella fell onto her back. He pulled Piper down to sit on her face as he got onto his knees and rammed himself into Stella's now wet pussy. Stella began to nibble on Piper's clit and it made Piper squeal. He grabbed Piper's face and pulled her in to kiss her. He kept ramming his cock into her pussy, wrecking it, stretching it. Stella let out a scream of joy which Piper felt on her which then made her scream. The screaming of the girls made him ready to finish. However, Stella could sense this and pushed his chest away with her feet. Stella, wet and covered in Piper's come crawled towards him. Before she could get there piper pulled her away by her hair and mounted him, guiding him into her with her hand. She moved slowly up and down on him feeling every inch of him go in and out of her. Stella jumped on too, jumped onto his face. Squatting over him as he tongued her stretched out pussy. Bringing his fingers up and penetrating her in time to Piper moving up and down on his erection. Everyone was loving it, they were being sprayed by the shower which made it even hotter. Stella, on the brink of coming let herself go all over his face, covering him in her bitter sweet come. She then pounced on piper and slid her tongue into her pussy in one swift motion. He then rushed over to the girls and spread Stella's cheeks and began to fuck her in her ass. This felt even better, even tighter. Piper was being drenched under the shower. Stella stumbled up, keeping him tightly and snuggly in her ass, pulled down the shower head and pressed it against Piper turned up the pressure and rubbed it up and down on her clit whilst forcing her tongue in her soft hole.

He got faster and faster as he came to a climax. His speeding up made Stella yelp with excitement, all of these types of pressure on Piper's pussy made her scream and scream until she came. He came, he pulled out of her and showered them both with his come. All over their tits and hair. They all stopped and proceeded to lick the come off of each other. He then marched over to them both and grabbed a handful of each of their breasts. Gripping hard, slowing sliding off them, clawing as he pulls off, leaving scratches on them both. They both moan softly as they love it. He puts his clothes back on as he watches them excite themselves further, they finger each other as their wet bodies rub up against each other whilst they make out. He finally puts his belt back on and says "I hope you learnt your lesson , ladies." He leaves. Leaving the women to enjoy each other once more.

 

 

Stella pushes her into the corner and goes straight back down on her, licking her all the way down, making her even wetter. She tasted different to how she tasted earlier, there was more come there and more sweat there now. She licked from the tip of her clit and went all the way to the back of her. Stella knew what she was doing. She knows women much better than men. She slowed right down, delicately caressing her with her tongue. Covering every single crevice of her soaking pussy, Stella lapping it all up like a dog. Bringing her tongue to her clit and wrapped her whole mouth around the hood, sucking on it and tugging with her teeth. Being gentle but firm. She started to pull away, but Piper pushed her head back down as she let out a whimper. "Don't stop." She managed to let out. "Never stop." Stella, reacted to this. She stopped. 

Suddenly, she flipped her round, shoved her even further into the corner, spreads her cheeks and started licking around her ass. Piper had never experienced this before, it was fucking amazing. Stella then rammed her tongue into her tight ass, Piper let out a soft groan of pleasure. Stella loved the taste of this, it tasted surprisingly sweet. She brought one of her hands up and slotted a finger neatly into her dripping pussy. She started to finger herself with her other hand as she continued to penetrate her ass with her tongue and her pussy with her fingers, increasing how many she could fit in there until she could almost fit her small fist into her. She switched what went and Piper could no longer make noise, she was coming so so much. It didn't take either of them long to reach a climax. They both finally let out a scream so loud it could be heard all across the prison. Just as they finished another guard walked in. This one was not as easily persuaded as the other one. She dragged them both up by their hair. "That's 3 shots for the pair of you. Now collect your clothes and leave immediately." They did as they were told, feeling fulfilled and exhausted. Neither of them had come so much in a long time. They looked at each other and smirked. The shots were well worth it.


End file.
